NicoMakisses
by hidekins
Summary: Series of unrelated fics all about Nico and Maki smooching each other. Started on Ao3 and tumblr on March 22th, 2016. Cover images was used with given permission by myonmukyuu
1. Wet Kiss

"Holy _shit_ "

What Nico had seen coming one of these days after she started dating Maki was a trip to one of Maki's summer houses with just the two of them. She had been mentally preparing herself to spend a weekend alone with her girlfriend.

What Nico hadn't been prepared for was to see Maki wearing a red swimsuit with plum straps and outline. Yeah sure, she had seen Maki in a swimsuit before, one time when they had come to the beach summer house for the first time and the second time when they did the shoot of the PV where Nico had been the center. But this time it was different; the swimsuit looked as if was hugging Maki's chest and hips tighter than before, showing off her curvy figure, no pants or vest were blocking any of her body. It felt more daring, more attractive, and Maki looked like an adult rather than a first year student in high school. Was Nico now seeing her different now that they were dating? Or did Maki make sure to look even better with this swimsuit for her _girlfriend_? Was it both? Or was Nico just over thinking everything?

Well, whatever it was, Nico couldn't hide the fact that Maki had just caught her staring at her with a mouth open. The third year felt her cheeks feel hotter by the millisecond and she quickly pretended to be sunbathing and looked up at the sky. Present Nico blessed past Nico Nii for deciding to wear sunglasses, maybe, just maybe, Maki didn't really notice her checking her out, right? The shorter girl sighed in relief as she heard the taller one walk past her chair and then go into the water. It was still kind of hard to believe that this beach house also had a pool.

"Nico-chan, aren't you coming in?" she heard Maki ask

"I-I just put on sun oil, so it's have to stay put for a bit before going into the water. Can't let my perfect skin get ruined by a bad tan you know!" Nico quickly put together a lie. She had put on her sunscreen quite a while ago but she still had to get the image of Maki in her swimsuit off of her mind.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, don't take too long then" Maki didn't sound too convinced but the sound of swimming getting farther away meant that Nico could relax for now. She let out a long sigh and smiled. She got a whole weekend for herself and her Maki. No µ's, no practices nor little siblings that'd interrupt them. Everyone had agreed that after the shooting of the PV at the airport they all deserved a well earned rest and Nico's mother had coincidentally won a trip to Kyoto with three others and being the great older sister she was she let her mother know that she should take Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro and enjoy the trip and then promptly tell Maki she was completely free for the weekend.

Nico giggled, it was almost too perfect. Once night struck, she could make hot chocolate and they could cuddle while watching some movies; or they could step outside to watch the stars, something Nico had learned that Maki loved to do. She could already picture the whole thing: they'd go outside, look at the starry night sky and maybe Nico could say something like "The stars up there are pretty but the only star that was needed down was the great Nico Nii!" Nico couldn't help but to smile but Maki's reaction probably wouldn't be as pretty. Maybe she should replace the "great Nico Nii" part with Maki's name.

Being so immersed in her thoughts however dulled out Nico's sense as she didn't notice that the redhead she was thinking about had stepped out of the pool and had been standing next to her pool chair. Maki frowned as she looked down at her clueless girlfriend. How could she not have noticed her yet? She had been next to her for about half a minute now. Well, Maki wasn't going to let herself go unnoticed anymore and Nico was going to pay for it.

Nico was snapped out of her imagination by a sudden shift of weight on her chair. _W-was that a wet leg touching hers?_ Then she almost jumped when she felt Maki's wet legs _straddling_ on her own. Opening her eyes, she saw Maki sitting on her and looking down at her. _Holy shit_ was the only thing that came to Nico's head as she took in the details: Maki being soaked in water made their body contact much more obvious, her wet hair looked gorgeous and… there was water dripping off of her body everywhere, which just gave off a really seductive vibe. Nico felt her cheeks getting warmer again, she had never felt like this in her life. Then again she had never had a hot and soaked redheaded beauty straddled on her before.

"Hey…" Maki's voice had never sounded so good before "You said you wanted to come here to the pool because in the beach any passersby could look at us together. Se we came here to be alone, just the two of us…" she had reached out and took off Nico's sunglasses and tossed them carelessly to the side "And yet you've not even looked at me or said a thing" she said with a hint of annoyance and a pout that could only be described "kinda like Nico": small and cute.

Nico's brain was on full capacity, trying to process everything and not explode at the same time. It began to let off steam from overheating through her face as it got hotter and redder "W-well, I uh, y-you see. I-i… w-well…" Nico couldn't even string together a coherent sentence as she saw Maki slowly leaning down, her face getting closer to her own with no signs of stopping.

But it did stop. Once Maki's lips were on Nico's. The older girl's brain completely stopped for a few seconds before it booted up again and took action, finally putting her own part and kissing back. They had kisses before but never like this: none of their kisses had lasted more than a few seconds. All of their kisses had been innocent, even clumsy; none of them had said "I love you" with as much flirt and passion as the one they were sharing right now. Nico wanted to hold on to Maki and never let go, never let the kiss end.

But before she could wrap her arms around her darling, Maki had leaned back up and separated their lips. Nico's eyes were hazy but she could make out that her girlfriend's cheeks were red with a blush and she could feel her breathing deeply. She could also kind of see that Maki had leaned to one side and picked up something green and orange from the ground, large enough to have to be held with two hands, and it was being pointed at-

A stream of pressurized water hit Nico in the face, not only waking up her daze but also almost making her choke.

"What. The. _Fuck_ , Maki" Nico said between coughs as she tried to catch her breath.

Maki simply smugly smiled and pointed down her water gun "That was for making me make the first move. And besides, it was unfair for me to be the only one who's wet after that kiss"


	2. Minty Kiss

Everything had been great for the 3rd year student of Otonokizaka High and member of the school idol group μ's Nico Yazawa: they were doing great with their singles, her grades had just gone up (thanks to Nozomi's rigorous study program) and for a month and half now, she had a smoking-hot redhead girlfriend Maki Nishikino.

Everything had _**been**_ great for the 3rd year student.

Despite how bashful Maki was about showing affection in public, she had no problems when it was just the two of them. In fact, Maki was quite fond of the idea of hugging, cuddling and kissing whenever they got a chance and were alone, whether they were in the clubroom, the music room or in their bedrooms and Nico has absolutely no issues with that. After the first week of kissing, Nico actually considered herself pretty good at it.

But it all changed since last week.

For about 5 days now, every time Nico parted her lips from her girlfriend's, instead of seeing a blushing face accompanied by a small but _oh so satisfying_ smile, she found a frown in her face. It was a tiny one but it was still there, Nico could see it as she had learned everything about Maki's expressions in the course of 5 weeks of being basically glued to her.

That pout managed to break the confidence Nico had built up about her kissing skills. What confused her the most is that it had come out of nowhere: just one day, after kissing once, Maki wasn't her usual, but hey, whatever, maybe she had something in her mind that's bothering her just for that moment, right? _Right?_ But it just kept happening after each kiss, over and over again with that same pout. It made Nico doubt herself: had she done something to upset her, like school? Her grades had just improved, so if anything she should be getting rewarded. Did something happen in Maki's life? No, she would've known about it already. Did she forget to brush her teeth? Heck no, Nico brushes her teeth three times a day to keep her Nico nii smile as perfect as always. Maybe dentists were right about flossing every day.

But whatever it was, she was going to find out today. Her mother had taken the little ones to the amusement park for the whole day so Maki was going to come over for a home date.

Nico now had Maki sitting next to her in her bed. They both were enjoying a comfortable silence and each others' presence while holding hands. The mood was just right so the raven-haired girl decided to take the lead and turn to Maki and slowly leaned towards her. Nico felt how Maki gently squeezed her hand as their lips touched; the kiss was soft, sweet and warm. She had no regrets about sharing her first kiss with the heir of the Nishikino hospital. Or her second, third, fourth of twenty sixth kiss. After each one of them she felt her heart flutter, her cheeks getting warmer and her lips curve into a smile.

But all of those butterfly-in-your-stomach feelings are thrown out of the window when Nico leaned back and saw the girl she has just kissed frowning.

"Okay Maki-chan!" Nico suddenly raised her voice, making the redhead jump in surprise "You're gonna tell me what's going on!"

Saying that Maki was confused was an understatement "E-eeh?! I-I don't understan-!"

"Don't give me that Maki-chan! I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"I-I really don't-"

"You've been frowning every, single, time we kiss all this week! Did you think I wouldn't have noticed?!"

"I-i… I haven't meant to…"

"What's been bothering so much then?!"

Maki looked down and went silent. She took a deep breath and turned away from Nico before mumbling something that she didn't understand.

"What was that?" Nico got a bit closer to try to understand what she was murmuring.

"… paste" Was the only thing that Nico heard when Maki mumbled again but just a bit louder.

"… Paste? What?"

Maki sighed and took another deep breath as if she was bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"You changed your toothpaste, didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah?" Nico didn't see how this had to do with anything.

Maki went silent again for a few moments before speaking again "I don't like it"

"… What?" Nico quite didn't process what she had just heard.

"I said I don't like your new toothpaste!" Maki grumbled "K-kissing you isn't the same!"

Nico didn't say anything for a good few seconds. Maki grew worried of what she had just said until her girlfriend flopped down on the bed with a loud groan.

"Oh my Goooood, fucking toothpaste! And here I was worried I had fucked up with something and upset you! But it was just because I changed brands of my stupid toothpaste!"

"H-hey! It is upsetting! I liked it! I-it made your kisses t-taste good…" Maki's voice grew smaller with each word.

There was another moment of silent before Nico groaned again and wrapping it up with a relieved sigh.

"Well that's one huge weight off of my shoulders. I seriously thought that out thing was going to end"

"Don't be dumb, I wouldn't dump you over toothpaste"

"Well, you sure did a damn good job at making it look like you were"

"… Sorry" Maki apologized, slumping as she began to feel dumb about this whole ordeal.

"… So why did you change toothpaste…?" The redhead asked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"They stopped selling the three-pack set at the supermarket and the individual packs aren't worth it, they're too expensive for just one toothpaste so I had to switch to the generic brand" Nico explained, still laid down in the bed.

"Oh" Right, money was an issue for a lot of people. She had to remind herself that more often "… I'll buy it for you. What brand is it?"

Nico raised an eyebrow and leaned up a little, putting her weight on her elbows "What?"

Maki flopped down next to her girlfriend and turned towards her "I said that I'll buy it for you, but you have to use it"

Nico chuckled and leaned back down, turning her body to Maki and putting her arms on Maki's sides "Sure" she said with a smile before getting closer for a kiss. Instead of feeling Maki's lips on her however, she felt Maki's finger pressed on her lips

"Not until we go get your toothpaste" Maki smiled before kissing Nico's cheek

"… Wanna go to the supermarket?"


	3. Morning Kisses

Beep beep beep.

Six AM

Beep beep beep.

That irritating noise wouldn't stop unless she did something about it because it was _someone's_ bright idea to put the alarm clock on her side of the bed.

Beep beep be-

It had been a good idea that Maki decided to buy the sturdiest looking clock rather than the beautiful but-made-out-of-glass one that she had in her office. The neurosurgeon quite didn't measure her strength on anything she did until she had gotten a shower and at least an entire mug of coffee. Slowly taking her arm back, Maki stretched out her limbs and accompanied it with a groan before getting up. Moving as if she was in auto-pilot, the redhead slowly made her way from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Maki didn't have anything against warm water. She loved hot springs as much as any other person and coming home and dipping into a tub of hot water was one of the most blissful moments of her day. But to wake up and jog her senses, nothing beat a cold shower: the cool water pelting on her head and rest of her body drove any leftover tiredness in her away and if she got too cold a mug of hot coffee would always be waiting for her in the kitchen. Unless she was particularly late, Maki always took her time in the bathroom. After all, it was one of the few occasions during her busy day that her truly her own, that went on uninterrupted by a surgery or a sudden patient in the ICU. It gave her time to relax.

The next step to her morning ritual was stepping out of the shower and drying before fixing herself to look presentable. She didn't have the same amount of time like she did back when she was a student so Maki opted to brush her hair and tie it in a neat and simple low ponytail over one of her shoulders. Doing the buttons on her shirt and closing the zipper to her skirt, all that was left were her shoes that she wouldn't be putting on until she left the house. The doctor gave herself one last look in the mirror. Happy with how she looked, it was time to move on to the last and most important part of the morning.

She could smell the coffee as soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom and by the time she was finished dressing up, she could smell the aroma of a delicious breakfast being cooked. The first thing to greet Maki when she got to the dining table was her favorite mug with steaming black coffee in it. Maki brought it to her face and took a deep breath, absorbing the delicious scent of the liquid that pushed her through most of her day before taking a sip of the caffeinated goodness that she had grown fond of since university. She took another sip of her coffee before putting the mug back down and moved on to the kitchen.

"Hmm~ hmm~ hmm~" The sound of sizzling was accompanied by a voice humming a familiar tune. In front of the stove she found the one responsible for both sounds; Maki approached them slowly and quietly, not wanting to interrupt them. Not yet. Once she got close enough, the redhead wrapped her arms around their sides and pulled them close into a hug, getting a small " _eep!_ " in response before she kissed them in the neck.

"What have I told you about kissing Nico when she's cooking?!" The smaller girl asked with a frown as she kept her focus on the frying pan.

"That I shouldn't kiss her when she's cooking" Maki whispered in response before pressing her lips on Nico again, this time going for her cheek.

"Nico's going to ruin this omelet if she keeps getting distracted" Nico did her best to struggle out of the other's hug to no avail "If it gets burned Maki's going to get this one!" she threatened.

"I don't mind" Maki responded as she kept placing kisses in different parts of the other's face and cuddled her. The redhead needed to recharge for the day, a kind of energy that she only got a chance to take in the mornings and that no amount of cold showers, black coffee or cooking could give her.

Maki did love her morning routine.


	4. Good night Kiss

Locking the door behind her, Maki removed her heels and put them in the shoe locker by the entrance of the apartment. With the relief of letting her feet rest flat on the floor, the doctor let out a sigh and turned her head upward to crack her neck. Maki took a deep breath, letting the comforting aroma of cozy home fill her lungs. With that small revitalization, she took a step inside the apartment and dropped her purse on a table but not before digging out her phone.

Maki unlocked her phone and managed to stop a groan coming out of her gut when she saw the 150+ new messages in the group chat the she shared with eight other people. Times like this make her wonder why people question why she never participates in that chaotic mess of texts. Maki had the decency of seeing the messages, it's not as she never read what they said. Well, reading might be a word too generous to describe "skimming through messages and only stopping scrolling at photos". This time, from what Maki could piece together from the several photos shared by Hanayo, her two former classmates had gone to a picnic to some nice park. _Must be nice to be able to have a week off_ , the doctor thought to herself before a yawn escaped her mouth.

She had to be light on her step when walking into the bedroom to not wake up the woman whom she shared a bed with. Maki took off her clothes and brassiere and tossed them on the floor, which she'll pick up the next morning, probably. Sliding open a cabinet, she took out her sleepwear and put it on, a simple tank top she used for the warmer seasons of the year. After making a quick trip to the restroom to brush her teeth, Maki finally laid down under the covers. Her arms wrapped around the other person whom she shared the bed with by instinct and snuggled close to her.

"Hmm… Welcome home Maki-chan." Nico whispered and slowly turned around to face her wife; Maki was making it really difficult to move however. Once she turned around, the redhead moved closer and kissed her in the lips for a few moments.

"I'm home," Maki whispered back and kissed her again. Despite being drained from 16 hours worth of tiresome work, she always found herself feeling warm, comfortable and smiling in Nico's arms, under the sheets of her bed.

"Good night Nico-chan."

"Good night."


	5. First Kiss

"Ah, it's just Nico-chan today."

"Hey, what do you mean _it's just Nico-chan_?" Nico frowned and straightened her back when Rin walked into the clubroom. Noticing the first year was alone, she slouched again, propping her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"Where's everynyan else?" Rin asked as she put her school bag down on the table and sat across Nico.

"Honoka dragged Nozomi and Eli to help over at the student council right after class. Something about needing extra hands," Nico accompanied her explanation with a shrug. "And Hanayo and Maki-chan?"

"They're on cleaning duty today. I offered my help but they both said that I should've come here, but it's just the two of us now, nya…" Rin pouted and looked at Nico, who simply gave her a hum in response.

The silence in the room quickly bore the ginger, who had tried to hum, kick her legs and mindlessly tap at her phone in an attempt to make time pass by faster. When Rin saw that only five minutes had passed, she sighed in defeat and rested on the table. Taking a glance at her senior, Rin noticed that Nico had not even moved an inch since she last saw her.

"Nico-chan?" Rin leaned to the side to get a look at Nico's face. She looked as expressionless as Maki during a test. Rin squinted her eyes in suspicion when she didn't garner a response from her. "Is something bothering Nico-chan?"

"Yeah," Nico's deadpan expression did not change and she was still looking at the whole lot of nothing she had been staring at for the past five minutes. Her unexpected response got a smile out of Rin, which only made Nico frown. "Have you kissed anyone before?"

"Ooh! Nico-chan's having problems with Maki-chan!" Rin shot up and laughed. Nico's attempt to protest were drowned out when she reminded herself that she was asking Rin for some advice. "Yes I have! I've kissed Kayochin _tooons_ of times nya! Have you and Maki-chan… not kissed yet? But you've dated for almost a month nyaow!"

Nico began to desperately scratch her head and groaned loudly. "No we haven't! She's rejected and shot me down every time I've wanted to kiss her!" After her moment of desperation, Nico flopped down on the table in defeat just like Rin had done before her. "I dunno what to do anymore."

"Don't give up Nico-chan! Maki-chan's just shy-"

"Understatement of the year."

"Okay, Maki-chan's like super shy sometimes! I didn't think there was a red redder than her hair but then her face taught me otherwise whenever she tried to talk us through her confession plan."

"Which I had to finish for her because she kept beating around the bush," Nico pointed out with a hint of pride.

"You just gotta get her when you two are completely in private or something. Kayochin was the same you know! We only kissed when we were at my place," Rin grinned as she reminisced on her first kiss.

"Completely in private, huh…" Nico echoed Rin's words as she thought about Maki. It was true, every attempt to kiss her had been made in school. Granted, Nico tried whenever they were alone but school did not exactly guarantee privacy. "Thanks, Rin."

"No problem Nico-chan! If you have any more questions you can ask your dating senpai-!" Rin stood up with pride and pointed at herself with her thumbs.

"Okay, quit it," Nico rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone and starting to tap on it.

* * *

Maki sighed and wiped away at the sweat that started to appear on her forehead as she finished wiping another desk. Right before getting back to work, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

nico: _maki-chan! are u free today? nico-nii wants you to help her study today,.at your place pleaaaaase? ❤❤❤_

* * *

Nico was kind of baffled that her " _Finally get Maki-chan to take maiden Nico-Nii's first kiss_ " was working so far, with how out of the blue she invited herself to Maki's house. The gods must have also been rooting for Nico because it so happened to they were the only ones home for the whole day. The time was now or never, Nico could not afford to lose this perfect opportunity. Now, Nico sat on Maki's bed, waiting for Maki to come back with some tea for their supposed study session. Really, the only thing Nico wanted to study was Maki's lips, and if possible, take an advanced course on what was behind those pretty lips of hers.

Nico took a deep breath. No, she had to calm down. One step at a time. If she could go further than a simple kiss, that would be an amazing bonus, but a normal kiss would suffice. Experiencing a kiss on the lips would be a victory in it of itself.

Nico felt her heart skip a beat and she had to restrain a scream coming out of her mouth the moment she heard Maki coming back. The first year put down the tea set on her table and was about to sit down when she looked at Nico, who didn't move from her spot in bed. Something felt a bit off, especially when Nico signaled her to come and sit next to her on the bed.

"Weren't you here to study?" Maki raised an eyebrow as she questioned her girlfriend.

"Well, yes, but Nico wants-"

"We can play after studying."

"Wha- Hey! Don't interrupt Nico!" Nico protested and frowned but quickly changed her demeanor to a sweet one. That should have raised some red flags for Maki but she was too busy becoming too aware of the fact that Nico had started to hold her hand.

"Well, you see, Nico doesn't _reaaally_ need a study session. Nico lied," but before Maki could protest, she continued. "That was just an excuse to come to your house."

"You don't need an excuse to come visit me." Why would she need an excuse to be with her privately? Did something serious happen?

"I do when I want a kiss!"

"E-eeeh?!" Maki jolted back and she felt how quickly her face was becoming hotter. "I-I don't get you at all!" Maki turned and leaned away from her girlfriend. Maki's face was probably just as red as her hair and just knowing that made her want for the ground underneath her to split and swallow her.

" _Maki-chan…?_ "

God, that tone of voice, Nico was being too unfair right now. And Nico gave her hand a gentle squeeze too. This much power should be illegal. She should just get up and walk away right now-

"Does Maki-chan not want to kiss Nico that bad…?"

The mere sound of that voice made Maki flinch and she clench shut her eyes. The moment she looked back was going to be the moment she lost and Maki really should not look back, exactly like she was doing right now. To say Nico looked sad over this whole kiss thing was not enough. She looked _miserable_. Maki definitely should not have looked back.

"It's not that!" Maki somehow managed to run out of breath so she took a moment to breathe before continuing. "It's not like that… i-it's just… embarrassing."

Nico had to fight back her urge to smile, she could not break the facade right now. But still, she could not believe her plan was going as smoothly as it was right now. She had to give it her best if she wanted this done today. "Rin told me that her and Hanayo kissed all the time but you've been avoiding me for a whole month now…" Nico kicked her sad voice up a notch for extra effect.

Maki did her best to keep her cool and keep her screams at Rin inside her. "S-sorry..." was the only word Maki could muster. Not once had she considered how bad Nico must have felt every time she leaned away when Nico leaned for a peck on the lips. After an unusually long moment of silence, Maki looked back at Nico, who had had her eyes closed and her lips somewhat puckered. How long had she been like that?

Nico frowned and looked away, defeated. "Hmph. I guess Maki-chan is too much a coward for even a simple kiss," Nico mumbled and crossed her arms. The moment she heard Maki gasp offendedly was the moment Nico knew she was going to get her kiss.

"I-I can so kiss you! I never said I was scared to do so!" Nico's small taunt after how much Maki had started to worry had managed to push her off the edge much more quickly than usual.

"Then prove me wrong, Maki-chan."

"I will!"

And with that, Nico smiled and closed her eyes and puckered her lips once again. Maki was starting to regret all of this and felt like Nico had set her up, but if she backed out now she would never hear the end of it from Nico. Or even worse, sadden her even further.

All she could do now was lean closer to Nico until their lips touched. Easy. What even was a kiss? Nothing really. An exchange of pheromones that happens to be most effective when faces are close to each other. Why should Maki be nervous? She wasn't. At all.

Nico could not help but to take a peek, wondering why this dang girl was making her wait for so long. She had to focus every neuron she had to suppress a laugh when she saw Maki's face very slowly approaching her, red as a tomato, breathing as hard as a horse and eyes shut more tightly than a bank vault. Nico smiled and closed her eyes once again.

After another entire minute however, Nico had to open her mouth. "How long are you going to ta-"

* * *

"Oh? Nico-chan, are you sick?" Honoka tilted her head when she saw the third year walking in with a mask covering her mouth.

"Y-yeah, kinda. I won't be able to sing with this on my mouth," Nico explained as she pointed at her mask.

"What happened? Shouldn't you be at home recovering?" Umi frowned, not wanting to put Nico's health at risk with some training.

"It's just my mouth, my lips are swollen," Nico reassured Umi by pulling down her mask. Her lower lip was red and very much swollen.

"Whoah, what happened Nico-chan?! It looks like a bee stung you!" Honoka ran to her to take a closer look, but Nico put her mask back on and walked away, wanting to hide the hint of red her cheeks were getting.

"It looks more like a panther bit her," Rin laughed out loud, confusing everyone but Nico and Maki, who both shared a bright red face and eyes glued to the floor.


End file.
